User blog:Xyzdragoncannon/Kalista is announced!... and im disappointed.
New champion WHOOOO Probably about an hour ago, riot unfolded the new champion: kalista, the spear of vengeance. It should look something like this: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/champion-reveal/kalista-spear-vengeance-revealed . And as the title of this little blog already indicates, im disappointed. Not because of the abilities, those look pretty cool... wait, take that back, that ult looks pretty cool. The first important thing to note is that Kalista gets an item at the beginning of the game that allows her to be "soulbound" to an ally, which interacts with your W and your R. The passive is something that basicly makes you a fantastic orbwalker, which is nice as you are the adc, but it's so boring to play as in my opinion. Yes, you can be skilled with it and it can be really powerfull, maybe you will like it, but to me it feels like you throw away a passive. The Q is the baby of a Pantheon Q+ a Nidalee Q, which results in a line spear shot dealing dmg. and it procs your passive. yaaaay. The W has a bit more depth to it, as it allows you to deal bonus dmg on a target that both you and your soulbound ally tagged. Secondly it gives you basicle the spell equivalent of Twin Shadows, which look kinda cool ( or SPOOOOOKYYYYY) but are not that interesting gameplay wise. Yes, it gives you a scource of vision, as do wards. And yes, I do know that Ashes E does the same, I personally find that a boring spell as well, but thats at least a spell for a champ that you are supposed to learn the game with. The E is basicly the baby of old twitches expunge, and the old twitch W (dont know how it is called anymore but it slowed depending on the amount of poisen stacks on the target). Your AA will indefinitly stack "the poisen" and when you activate the ability you will remove the "poisen" stacks, deal dmg and slow. As much as it has the indefinite stacking part going for it, to me it really is just a rip off of two old spells combined. Now I have nothing in particullar about re-using old spells ( id love to see a champion with hyper-kinetic-position-reverter if the urgot update takes it away from him) but then atleat let it be an interesting spell, that doest feel so... flat. Then you have the one ability that is actually really interesting, the ult, or, the TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOOLOL ability. You can click on your soulbound ally, and then that person can choose wether or not he wants to launch himself (herself as leona is perfect for this) into the enemy team, knocking up enemys hit. Now That is what i call an interesting ability, which has huge playmakeing potential, but also a lot of possibilities to screw you and/or your team over. This is the only interesting thing i can see in her entire kit. So, now that I have coverd her abilities, from which I think 4 out of 5 are really boring and just stolen from other parts of the game, lets get to the real reason why im so dissapointed about kalista. She is basicly nidallee. The visuals then ofcourse. I believe she even has exactly the same autoattack animation as nidallee. RIOT PLS! If you put human nidallee inside threshes lantern and leave her there for 3-4 days you get this thing. I was really hyped for this champion, the sneakpeaks that we werent supposed to get got me all ready for an amazing new champion, but this... its just a coockiejar filled with a couple of old tricks that riot still had under their sleeve while being so uninterested in their designt that they literally copied an existing rig. Kalista= Nidalee visuals+ orbwalking (or attackmoving whatever :/) + nidallee Q= twinshadows W+ Contaminate E+ ONLY ONE THING THAT IS ACTUALLY INTERESTING. And I think that is really poor design. I am not going to say that she has no depth, especially the passive needs to be used properly and the ult has great playmake-ing potential. Im probably going to buy her just because I feel like the S4 champs have interestng mechanichs thus far, but put this next to a yasuo or an azir or a gnar, and this kit feels really underwhelming to me. This is just the opinion of one guy, whose worst role in the game is ADC, so ofc im a little biased, and I havent even played her yet, but I still enyoy playing twitch, or jinx, or vayne. And I greatly enjoy the depth that is a Yasuo, or a Gnar, or an Azir, and maybe I even will enjoy playing Kalista, but to me she just feels like sucha massive rip off of other parts of the game, that I dont understant that this champion got through RIOT's standards. So what do you guys think? was it worth the hype? or does it feel like a flush down the toilet? -XYZdragoncannon TL;DR kalista is disappointing, with only an intersting ult and an appearance just like nidalee Category:Blog posts